


5 Things Pharrell Knows About Adam and Blake

by hishiyake



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Bromance, Dirty Talk, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Shevine, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake in Pharrell's eyes.  他想他漸漸懂了些什麼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Pharrell Knows About Adam and Blake

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀之前，幾點需要申明  
> 1\. 我不擁有Shevine或者The voice的任何一人。我只是衷心喜愛他們。  
> 2\. 時間發生在Season 8  
> 3\. R級，有暗示的性場景

Pharrell無法確定自己是怎麼決定接下這份苦差事的。

他明明已經在這裡待了半年，嚴格來說，他不是新人，可是他卻依舊做不到像Christina那麼厲害。

上一季的時候他還有Gwen陪他，感覺沒有那麼難熬，可是如今Gwen不在了，只剩下他一個人孤軍奮戰。

不過畢竟多年在藝界打滾，他很懂得什麼該說、什麼該做，什麼事情又是該保密的。

 

1\. 用餐時間

「Pharrell你要吃飯了嗎？」爽朗的聲音從他背後傳來，Pharrell從沙發上伸個懶腰站了起來。

「Carson，要一起嗎？」他其實是個有點害羞的人，幸好The voice這個大家庭的人們都很開朗，讓他可以很快的融入其中。

「就等你這句話呢。」他們並肩從休息大廳走到用餐間，正好是中午12點，窄小的餐廳擠滿了工作人員。

他簡單拿了幾樣麵包和水果，環視一下坐滿滿的餐廳，正當他準備回自己拖車吃飯的時候，有人叫住了他。

「Pharrell！這邊！」回過頭，纖細卻又佈滿刺青的手臂朝他揮動著，穿著白色T袖的Adam站在其中一個位置旁邊，朝著他和Carson熱情吶喊。「我們幫你們留了個位置。」我們，Pharrell注意到他的用詞，同時也看到了坐在椅子上朝著他們微笑的Blake。

「謝啦！」Carson笑笑道謝，坐了下來，而Pharrell才發現，座位只剩下一個。

「Adam？那你？」有點不好意思，Pharrell覺得自己是不是該選擇客氣的離開。

「沒關係呀。」Adam從桌上抓起一顆蘋果咬了一口，Pharrell很確定那是屬於Blake盤子裡的。「我坐這邊就好。」拍拍Blake的肩膀，Blake非常自然的往後移動，就這麼把自己的大腿空出來給Adam當椅子。

Carson聳聳肩，似乎對這一切都很習慣了，他用眼神示意Pharrell，然後就埋頭在自己的午餐裡。

好吧，像這種時候Pharrell就能體認到自己果然是個新人，畢竟不止Carson所有的工作人員都對Adam坐在Blake腿上吃飯的這件事不以為意。

他謹慎地坐下，甚至不清楚自己在緊張什麼。

「這個好吃，你嚐嚐。」身旁Blake的聲音吸引了他，Pharrell稍微瞄了眼，看見Blake插了顆肉丸送進Adam口中。

「嗯～嗯～ 這家真的不錯，可以建議下次繼續訂他們的外燴。」Adam說著，手指壓上了Blake唇邊，替Blake抹去沾到的醬汁。

Pharrell突然心頭一震，他覺得自己好像闖入了什麼私密的領域中，收回視線，Pharrell強迫自己把專注力放在餐盤上，然後假裝沒看見Blake的另外一隻手在Adam膝蓋上來回摩擦著。

  

2\. 休息時間

結束了連續3小時的拍攝，Pharrell覺得這比他做音樂還累。他扭扭脖子，一想到接下來還有3小時的錄影，忍不住打了個冷顫。

離開了導師椅，Pharrell決定把握這短暫的半小時休息到處走走。他走在攝影棚內，聽到外面參與錄影群眾們的聲音，他們有一群活潑而且真心支持他們的粉絲，知道這點讓Pharrell很欣慰。

他走到了一個人煙稀少的角落，只有三兩個工作人員在整理清潔，Pharrell吸了口氣讓自己靠在牆上，享受著難得寧靜的時光，直到兩個人影吸引他的注意。

他先注意到的是那個196的高大身影，他跟一個男人在說話，完全不需要猜、也不需要看Pharrell就知道對方是Adam。

距離的太遠，Pharrell聽不見他們在說什麼，只能依稀看出Blake的表情很溫柔，好像在安慰Adam的模樣。他知道Adam有些沮喪，或許是因為這幾輪的失利？他想。畢竟到現在Adam都還沒有納入任何一名隊員。

Blake說了什麼，讓Adam不悅地抬手給了他一拳，不是那種真格的打鬥，在Pharrell眼中，看起來就跟小貓撒嬌沒有兩樣。Blake沒閃也沒躲，依舊是不慍不火的表情，那反而讓Adam更怒了，他推開Blake正想要往後走，卻被Blake的大手抓住肩膀。

抱歉....我開玩笑....相信你....從Blake的嘴型，Pharrell這麼猜到，總之不管Blake說了什麼，顯然他成功安撫了Adam焦躁的情緒。

Adam低下頭，剛好把臉頰貼在Blake的手背上，那令Blake笑了，Pharrell不記得他有看過Blake的這種微笑，是種打從心底發出的甜蜜微笑。

Blake伸出另一手托住Adam的後腦杓，Adam沒有掙扎，反而順勢靠近Blake懷裡，腦袋在Blake的胸口磨蹭著，直到Blake用下巴抵住他的頭頂。

Pharrell看著Blake輕吻Adam的髮絲，雙手在Adam後背滑動著，他們的擁抱是如此地契合、如此地完美。

嘆了口氣，Pharrell決定是時候該離開了，他繼續假裝自己沒看到Blake的大手最後落到Adam的臀上。

 

3\. 假期時間

帶著他的幾個成員，Pharrell喜悅中帶著驚訝，他沒想過在直播開始前，Adam會主動邀請他和成員們一塊到Adam家作客。

畢竟上一季也沒有發生這樣的事，Pharrell沒問，倒是Adam主動說了，其實他們有這樣的傳統，上一次是太忙了。Pharrell無法肯定Adam是不是在找藉口，畢竟他的表情有些生硬，而在他身旁的Blake也有點尷尬。

他的隊員們顯然對於能夠到世界知名的歌手家作客感到興奮，Pharrell無法否認他也有一樣的想法。

按下電鈴，出來歡迎他的不是這個家的主人反而是Blake。Blake剛開門，他就聽到房間裡的嬉鬧聲，「你們是最晚的一組，快點進來吧！」他結實的手拍過他們每個人，還帶著爽朗的笑聲。

氣氛比Pharrell能想像的還要輕鬆愉悅，他們20幾個人，不分年齡、男女，開心的嬉戲著。知名的搖滾之星和鄉村界天王加上歌壇的天后，放下身段為幾個年輕人當伴奏或和聲。Pharrell知道他的隊員們有多開心，連一向害羞的Sawyer也被Rob逗的好幾次哈哈大笑。

他很享受這樣的時光，所以當Adam問他要不要參加晚上的續攤聚會時，Pharrell毫不猶豫就答應了。

他到Adam的酒吧檯替自己偷了杯香檳。看著Christina與Kimberly、Tonya熱烈的擁抱，而Carson和Joshua低聲細語，Team Blake則聚在一起玩著撲克牌。大家完全不像是在過不久後就要競爭到你死我活的對抗者，反而更像是朋友、家人。

偶爾他會有不屬於這些人的想法，但那並非壞事。

「嘿，Man，還好嗎？」Adam湊到他身邊，用肩膀推推他。

「很好呀，真是棒透了。」晃晃手上的酒杯。「我幫自己倒了一杯，希望你不介意。」

「當然不會，這本來就是準備給大家喝的，不過考慮到我們還有幾個未成年人...只要低調點就好。」

「真好，我也想要一杯。」Adam的背後冒出一隻龐然大物，來人直接掛在Adam身上。

「要嗎？我幫你倒。」Pharrell友好地問，正要去拿酒瓶，卻被Adam阻止了。

「不行，他答應我在所有成員面前要戒酒精，當個暫時的好榜樣。」手肘毫不留情地撞了身後人的胸。「Pharrell你可別縱容他。」

「我可不會。」把手收回高舉過頭表示無辜，Pharrell清楚不想要淌入他們的事情中。

「所以你真的把威士忌全收起來了。」Blake打量著Adam的酒櫃，除了幾瓶氣泡酒和紅酒，沒有看到任何烈酒。

「這是當然，看不到你也不會那麼心煩吧。」挑挑眉，Adam顯然很滿意自己所做的。

「那如果我保證到天黑之前都會乖乖的，晚上會有嗎？」像隻特大的大型犬一樣，Pharrell心想，還是該說是隻迷失的大黑熊？

「我們再看看吧。」沒有給他正面回應，Adam轉了個身把視線移到屋裡的一票成員上，看來是打算結束這段對話。

出乎Pharrell意料的，Blake沒有抗議什麼，反倒靜靜的靠在Adam身邊，和他一起，彷彿長輩般用目光守護著其他人。

Pharrell又添滿了一杯酒，靠在吧臺邊細細品嚐著酒精，裝作沒有看見在Adam背後，兩人十指交握的雙手。

 

4\. 居家時間

Pharrell動了一下，眼皮眨了好幾下才張開。

他在哪裡？

花了幾分鐘他才意識過來，自己在Adam家客廳的地板上。

薄被從他肩膀上滑落，他不記得自己入睡前有這樣東西，大概是Adam還是誰幫他蓋上的吧。

Pharrell逐漸回憶起剛剛發生的事情。下午，他們送走了一群開心盡興的隊員們後，剩下就是幾個導師們的時光。

他們在後院搭起烤台，由Blake掌廚烤牛排。吃完以後移回客廳，觥籌交錯之間，不知道是誰起的頭說要來玩遊戲。

Adam建議玩脫衣撲克，不過在被Christina踢了一腳以後安分的閉上嘴吧。最後當然是Christina提案獲勝了，Christina提議他們玩真心話大冒險。

現在想想Pharrell真心覺得自己不是喝太多就是失心瘋了。他們五個超過35歲的成人們，就像是去朋友家參加睡衣派對的初中生一樣，玩得樂此不疲。Pharrell不會洩漏他到底做了什麼還是說了什麼，這些事情他打算全部帶進棺材裡，不過前提是他得先刪了Adam相機裡的那張照片。

Pharrell打個哈欠，看向四周。

Christina安穩的睡在沙發床上，他甚至不想問Christina的整套睡衣還有眼罩是怎麼來的。

而Carson用手臂當作枕頭，枕在他旁邊的矮桌上入睡，桌子對於188的Carson來說跟本太矮，他很確定Carson醒來以後一定會腰酸背痛的。

啊，不過有個人會比他更糟。

Adam和Blake睡在他正對面，他們背靠沙發，兩個人蓋著同一條被子。Adam坐在Blake腿上，整個人窩在他懷中，下巴則抵在Blake的鎖骨上，雖然視線被遮住，但是Pharrell打賭Blake的手一定是環在Adam腰上。

Blake完全承受著Adam的體重，臉上沒有任何不舒服的模樣，反而睡得相當安穩。

他們好像一刻也無法分開，Pharrell想。

 

清晨，咖啡的香味喚醒了Pharrell，迷迷糊糊中，他聽到兩道人聲。

「培根和煎蛋？你確定不用我幫忙？」

「拜託，你有多不信任我，這麼簡單的東西不會讓我燒了廚房好嗎？」

「你確定嗎？我上次報銷的微波爐可不是這麼說的。」

「閉嘴，這件事你還要說幾次。」

順著聲音的方向望過去，開放式的廚房給了Pharrell清楚的視角。Adam站在瓦斯爐前，Blake則緊壓在他身後。

「閃開，Shelton，給我去烤麵包。」

「嗯～」Blake停了一下，好像在思考什麼。「早上的還沒有...」他的話只講到一半，龐大的身軀往Adam更加貼近了一些。

「他們要醒來了。」微微掙扎，只是Pharrell看得出那不是真心的。[  
](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1627901/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t2)

「還沒。」拉著Adam轉過身，Blake的大手一把擒住Adam的臉。「他們沒那麼快醒來的。」

Pharrell閉上眼睛，回到假寐中，裝作他沒看見Adam和Blake交換了多麼冗長又甜蜜的親吻。

 

5\. 慶功時間

「恭喜！辛苦了！」他連續接受幾個工作人員的敬酒，這時候Pharrell才有種解脫的放心感。

他的任務順利達成了，不管最後奪冠的是哪個選手、哪位導師，對Pharrell來說他的階段目的都已經達到了。

製作人多次詢問他下一季繼續留下的意願，他知道Adam、Blake、Christina都願意回鍋，可是Pharrell還有些猶豫。

「今年的慶功宴比去年又更盛大了？」Gwen走到他身邊，這季所有參與協助的導師們通通都有到場參加慶功盛會。

「是啊。」微笑，Pharrell卻有股說不上來的異樣感，好像少了什麼？

「Blake和Adam呢？」不曉得那個工作人員冒出這句話，Pharrell才赫然驚覺他感到奇怪的原因，原來是Blake和Adam不知道什麼時候起從宴會廳裡消失了。

「大概又是手牽手去上廁所了吧。」Christina突然蹦出這麼一句話，換來聽見的人哈哈大笑。

Pharrell皺起眉頭，他可不這麼認為，抬頭，他正好對上Christina的視線，只見Christina朝他擠擠眼睛。

「真好，Mr. CeeLo你也要陪我去廁所嗎？」Carson成功吸引了大家的注意，而CeeLo也很配合的伸出手。

他們的一搭一唱讓眾人忘記Blake和Adam莫名不見的真正理由，那令Pharrell突然有股想要大笑的衝動。原來，大家早就－－

手機鈴聲打斷了他的冥想，「抱歉，我去接個電話。」

離開熱鬧吵雜的空間，Pharrell在空無一人的走廊講起電話。電話是他經紀人打來的，關於他的新專輯有些緊急事情需要他去處理。

看來他勢必得先離席了。掛下電話，正當Pharrell準備回去向大家解釋他需要先離去的時候，樓梯間傳來的微小噪音引起了他的注意。

聲音真的很小，場內熱鬧的音樂和人聲幾乎蓋過了一切，如果不是因為他是個耳朵靈敏的音樂人，Pharrell恐怕也不會發現逃生門後的聲響。

「喔，Blake，你在開玩笑吧？」

「我看起來像是在開玩笑嗎？」

「在這種地方－－」Adam的聲音聽起來壓抑著痛苦，Pharrell幾乎想要推開門去關心他，但是他內心深處有道聲音阻止了他。

「我知道，可是我實在忍不住了，你知道你裝黑西裝有多Hot嗎？」

「該死！Blake Shelton你不要告訴我你隨身攜帶著那個。」

「等一下你就會感激我了。」

接下來是細碎的呻吟，Pharrell瞬間臉紅了，他好像體悟到牆壁另一側的兩個人在做什麼。

「God，Babe你真緊。」

「廢話，也不想想多久沒做了。」

「真想永遠待在你裡面。」低啞的西部嗓音講著令人害羞的話語，Pharrell幾乎想要一頭撞死在這面牆上。

「閉嘴，快點動。」

「所以現在你感激我了嗎？」

「Fuck you！Blake－－」

「不，是我在幹你。」

 「啊，Mr. Williams，你在這裡。」其中一位The voice的製作人朝他走來。「抱歉，我們不想催促你，可是我們真的很期望你能繼續擔任第九季的導師。」

「嗯～」低頭，Pharrell一副沈思的模樣，一邊將製作人帶離走廊，遠離門後的兩個人。「你知道嗎？我想我很樂意。」

「觀眾都很喜歡你，我們也－－」似乎沒有意料到會得到Pharrell的同意，製作人呆了一下。「這是個Yes嗎？」

「Yes,yes。」肯定的點點頭。「我已經等不及下一季開始了。」嘴唇微微揚起，Pharrell的視線落向遠方，或許下一季，他也不需要在假裝沒看到什麼了。

 

 


End file.
